


blitherings for later to use on my character

by Keel (KeelCahir)



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelCahir/pseuds/Keel
Summary: Literally just me blathering away ideas so that I can remember him from my side of the dragon Ball inverse story.





	blitherings for later to use on my character

**Author's Note:**

> Do not treat this as a novel this is literally just me blathering away.

Also bear in mind that will be using speech to text to do most of my work. Meaning there will be misspellings wrong words and other random garbage.

The story begins at the very beginning of his life when he is born almost everyone in my character's family has a vegetable for a name red backwards, because I am a lazy person and I don't feel like doing all the translated work. If somebody else wants to try and help me with that, I will be happy to take them but for now I'm just doing this because my main character is always been named Keel. not to mention you didn't used to be a dragon Ball character, I just kind of use this as my online moniker anyway so this is sort of a self insert.

His father was abusive, his mother was practically non-existent, he had no brothers or sisters. He was a solo child for the longest time, and when he was born at first his power level was fluctuated so much that the scientist couldn't tell if he had a lower high power level as a result was sentenced to a very populated planet just to see what would happen, however the planet was soon almost destroyed single-handedly by him and when they came to collect they found nothing but rubble and two alien survivors which were probably dealt with.

when they found him passed out he was still a low power level on the scanners despite fluctuations so they may be talking back to a fluke and sent them all to his father, who had started a farm at the time due to the circumstances of his child. After a time, keel had learned how to farm animals for meat, but his power levels would still fluctuate and sometimes he would incinerate the creatures under his care, which would lead to his father punishing him severely, and more often then not. He had no friends, and he was often scared of hurting animals. hardly enough he never struck back at his own father despite him 10 times his father abused him, usually during a drunken stupor or when his father got angry at the boy because he was the reason his father's wife died. As a result, heel had a very strong hatred for himself, thinking he is the reason why all the bad things are happening in his life.

They say that once every thousand years, the same is born with immeasurable power, he's able to control and become what is the legendary super Saiyan. However, there's always precursors and heralds to that situation, usually signs that power is manifesting, even if it's in a different host body. The manifestation will never be as strong as the fully realized, but it is a herald of the strength that will soon appear.


End file.
